Symbiote Slaughter
by venom rules all
Summary: Elena Levoni lived a peaceful life, that was until she became the host of an new symbiote, what will she do now? (This takes place when Eddie Brock was still Venom).
1. Chapter 1

**Birth of Slaughter.**

Elena Levoni was your average girl, she was 20 years old, she had black shoulder length hair and blue eyes, however, her life was about to change forever.

She had just been on her night walk, she took a quick shower and then entered her bedroom dressed in just a white sleeveless shirt and blue panties, she didn't notice that some kind of purple goo climbed through her window.

She was about to go to sleep, until she felt something lash on to her hand.

"What the?" Elena said as she tried to pull of the purple goo, only to have spread on her other hand.

Then a purple webb line shot out from each hand trapping her arms in the air as the goo spread further over her body.

"No, oh god no, please" Lena cried as the goo crept over her face, she tried to scream but the goo went inside her mouth.

Elena was in huge pain, it felt like her whole body was being torn apart as the goo went inside all the openings in her body (I don't think i need to tell you what those openings where).

In the end Elena could not take the pain anymore and blacked out.

.

**This is just the beginning, a lot more to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Horrifying discovery.**

When Elena woke up she was not in her room anymore, in fact she wasn't even in her apartment anymore, she was on top of a skyscraper.

Confused she looked at her body and was shocked to see she was covered in some kind of purple suit, she panicked and fell off the roof, she instinctively grabbed onto the wall and was surprised that she could stick to it.

She looked at her reflection in a window, her body was purple and her muscles seemed to have grown she even had abs, her face looked like she wore an copy of Spider-Man's mask except that the eye parts where blood red and her black hair was also dark purple.

"What hapned to me?" Elena asked out loud.

But then she heard a scream, she looked and saw a girl who was being assaulted by some punk with a gun.

Without even thinking, Elena jumped down, she pushed the man away from the girl and said "Leave her alone".

The man glared at her and said "Great, another wannabe superhero, die".

The man raised his gun and fired, the bullets hit Elena in the chest but did nothing, out of instinct Elena ran at the man and punched him in the face.

Elena was shocked when her punch sent the guy's head clean of his shoulders, horror struck her, she didn't mean to hit him that hard, she breathed heavily as she looked at the blood on her hand.

"Miss, are you ok?" The girl asked.

Elena looked at her for a moment before she jumped on top of an building and ran across the rooftops.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME?" Elena screamed.

There was only one thing on Elena's mind, she wanted to go home so she could gather her thoughts.

She climbed through her window, she looked in her mirror and saw as the suit started vanish, before she knew it, she was wearing her white shirt and blue panties again.

She sat down on her bed and hugged her legs close to her chest unable to get that horrible image of her killing that man out of her head.

'_What have i become?' _Elena thought as tears ran down her face, she didn't even noticed her cell phone ringing next to her.

.

**More to come, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Friend talk.**

Elena was still sitting on her bed thinking about what happened, but then she heard a knock on the door, she got up and opened it, she was met by her best friend Lahela .

Lahela was the same age as Elena, she had long dark blue hair which was often styled in ponytail and she had light green eyes.

Lahela got an amused look on her face and said "Not that i don't like the view but i think you should try to put on some pants before answering the door".

Elena looked down and saw she was still only in her underwear, blushing she quickly pulled Lahela in and closed the door.

Lahela laughed a little before her expression turned serious, she said "Are you ok Elena? I been trying to call you all morning but you didn't answer, i was starting to think something happened to you".

"Sorry i've been a little distracted" Elena said.

Lahela looked at Elena's eyes and noticed some thing that made her worried "Elena, have you been crying?"

Elena sat back down on her bed and said "I just had a really horrible nightmare".

Lahela sat next to her and asked "What was it about?".

Elena looked at her, maybe she could use this to tell her what happened without actually telling her.

"I dreamt that i had gotten some powers, and i killed someone with them" Elena said looking down.

Lahela was surprised and asked "Did you do it on purpose?".

Elena shook her head and said "No, it was an accident".

"Elena, it was only a dream and accidents happens, you haven't done anything wrong" Lahela said reassuringly.

"But it felt so real, i could almost smell the blood" Elena said covering her mouth with her hand, trying to get that horrible image out of her head.

Lahela was starting to suspect that there was more to this than a nightmare but decided not to push it, she just hugged Elena and said "It's ok, it will fade in time".

Elena smiled and said "You always know how to cheer me up Lahela, thank you".

"No problem, besides, you can always climb into bed with me if you are having a bad dream" Lahela said with a wink.

Elena blushed and said "Lahela, i told to stop saying stuff like that, people might get the wrong idea".

Lahela laughed and said "Sorry i couldn't resist, well i need to get to work".

Lahela got up and was about to walk out, but she stopped at the door and turned her head.

"Seriously though Elena, put on some pants, or your beautiful legs might make me lose control" Lahela said before running out laughing, leaving Elena with a very red face.

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**First fight and Meeting a hero.**

Elena was out on a walk, the suit has not shown itself since that horrifying moment, she was trying to figure out what to do, the thought of having some kind of alien crawling on her skin was not a pleasant one.

She walked past a bank, then suddenly a wall exploded the shockwave sent Elena to the ground, she looked up and saw a man in a green scorpion suit looking down at her, she had heard of him, he was the supervillain named Scorpion.

"Hello sweetie" Scorpion said with an evil smirk on his face.

When the cops arrived Scorpion wrapped his tail around Elena and threatened to kill her if they tried anything, he then threw Elena aside and started blasting the area with acid.

The acid hit a sign above Elena which fell towards her, Elena panicked and held up her hands, she felt the sign landing on her but it did not crush her, she looked at her self and saw that the suit had covered her body again.

She threw the sign of her, the noise caught Scorpion's attention who looked at her with confused eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Scorpion asked.

Elena didn't say anything, what would she say? That she was bonded with a purple alien goo?

"Well whoever you are, you are in the wrong place at the wrong time" Scorpion sneered and ran towards her.

Scorpion threw a punch, acting on instingkt Elena ducked and punched him in the gut, sending him flying in to a pillar.

Scorpion struggled to get up, he glared at Elena before shooting acid at her, but Elena just avoided it and ran up to him, when she got close enough she grabbed Scorpion's tail and started slamming him against the ground.

Elena continued to slam Scorpion until his tail was torn of, Elena threw the tail aside and grabbed Scorpion's throat, she was angry, very angry, she just wanted to beat him in to a pulp, which was very unlike her, she was always against violence.

She raised her fist and was about to crush Scorpion's head, but then something hit her arm, she looked and saw a web line.

Then she heard a voice that said "Whoa easy there, no killing on the first date".

Elena turned around and standing in front of her was no other than the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.

'_Great, i really hoped that i wouldn't have to deal with him' _Elena thought.

Elena's life just keeps getting worse and worse.

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vs Spider-Man.**

It's safe to say that Elena's day have been really bad, first she is nearly blown up, then she is held hostage by a supervillain, then she is nearly crushed, now Spider-Man has come and undoubtedly wants to kick her ass, what else can go wrong today?

"Now put down the villain and nobody gets hurt" Spider-Man said.

Elena let go of Scorpion and ran, her day had been bad enough already, she'd rather not add a fight with Spider-Man to the list.

"Hey, don't run away when i'm talking to you" Spider-Man said as he chased after her.

Elena climbed up a building and jumped from rooftop to rooftop, but then Spider-Man shot web on her leg which made her fall face first to the roof.

"Now, would you mind telling me who you are?" Spider-Man asked.

"Leave me alone" Elena yelled as she threw a piece of the roof at him.

Spider-Man easily dodged the attack and kicked Elena right in the face, too any normal human that kick would hurt a lot, but Elena barely even flinched, if anything that kick just made her angry.

Spider-Man was slightly surprised that his kick did not do anything, he tried to punch her, but she caught wrist and squished in hard enough to break his web shooter.

"I said" Elena said as she hit Spider-Man in the face "Leave me ALONE" then she hit him again, knocking him out.

When Elena calmed down she looked at the unconscious Spider-Man, She put her fingers on his throat and was relieved that he still had a pulse.

'_Great just great. I just knocked out Spider-Man, if he didn't think i was a threat before, he certainly do now' _Elena thought.

Elena decided to head home, she thought of Spider-Man's web, she held out her hand and a purple web like thread came out of her wrist, and with that she swung home.

When Elena got inside her room the suit once again disappeared from her body, she laid down on her bed and thought about everything that has happened.

She thought about her fight with Scorpion, she wanted to kill him, and that scared her, she normally wouldn't even dream of hurting anyone, let alone kill them, she remembered when she killed that man, had it not been for Spider-Man she would have another life on her conscience, and all she did was Knocking him out.

"Why me?" Elena thought and began to cry.

"**Don't cry, you haven't done anything wrong"**

Elena jumped at the sound of the voice, she looked around but realized the voice did not come from anywhere in the room, it came from within her head.

.

**The symbiote just spoke, tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Symbiote talk.**

Elena was completely shocked that the suit could talk, just what has bonded to her skin?

"What are you?" Elena asked.

"**I am what your people call a symbiote, i need to bond with a host to survive"** The symbiote answered.

"But why me?" Elena asked.

"**You are the perfect host, your body is in perfect shape and has nothing that could hinder the bonding" **The symbiote answered.

"Well i don't want you, so you can go to hell, get out of my body" Elena demanded angrily.

"**Why? Have i done something to offend you?" **The symbiote asked.

"You made me kill someone, and if Spider-Man had not showed up i would have killed again" Elena said.

"**Don't blame that on me, what you did, you did out of your own free will" **The symbiote said.

"No, didn't mean to kill anyone" Elena said shaking.

"**Oh yes you did, remember that scorpion guy, i could feel your rage, you wanted to kill him so badly"** The symbiote said.

"No" Elena said as tears started to appear in her eyes.

"**You wanted to tear him apart"**

"No"

"**And Spider-Man, oh yes you wanted to kill him to, he was so annoying"**

"No"

"**Maybe next time you should kill him, that way he won't annoy you anymore"**

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP," SHUT UP, SHUT UP," Elena screamed as she covered her ears.

"**You can deny it all you want, but you are and will always be, a killer" **The symbiote said.

"NO" Elena yelled, she fell down on her knees and began to cry.

Then Lahela came through the door, she had heard all the screaming and came to check it out.

"Hey Elena, are you ok" She asked in concern while placing a hand on Elena's shoulder.

Elena looked at her with tears streaming down her face, then she just buried her face in to her chest while crying harder.

"I'm a monster, A MONSTER" Elena yelled.

"Hey hey calm down, you are not a monster" Lahela said while gently rubbing her back.

"You don't understand, i am the one who killed that man the other day, i am the one who almost killed Scorpion, i am the one who knocked out Spider-Man, I AM THE MONSTER" Elena screamed.

Lahela was shocked, Elena was that mysterious woman she heard about on the news?

She held Elena in her arms, letting her cry, but there was one question running through her head.

What now?

.

**Sorry that it's short, tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**New danger.**

A man was sitting on his couch in his old apartment watching the news on his tv and what he saw caught his interest.

"The mysterious purple woman's identity is still unknown, however she has shown some similarities to-" the reporter said before the man turn off the tv, unlike them he knew exactly what that mystery woman was.

"Well, it looks like 'we' will have a date with this mystery woman soon" the man said as his body was covered with black substance.

The man opened his window and swung of into the city.

.

**This chapter was meant to be short, if you know anything about Spider-Man you should know exactly who this super badass is, please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Psychopathic threat.**

A red monster had just killed a old man while he had been watching tv.

"Your time would have been over soon anyway, i just speed up the process" The red monster said with a evil chuckle.

But then something on the tv caught his attention.

"A battle is currently going on between the mysterious woman and the super villain Scorpion" the reporter said.

"Hey, who is stealing my spotlight?" The red monster said before he saw the fight.

"The woman just punched Scorpion into a pillar showing inhuman strength" the reporter said as the fight went on.

"Interesting" The monster said leaning closer to the screen.

Then came the part where the woman grabbed Scorpion's tail and started to beat him against the ground.

"Oh yeah, you get him girl" The monster said.

Then Scorpion's tail came of, the woman threw it aside, then she grabbed him and was about to kill him.

"Yes yes yes, do it, kill him" The monster said, his face nearly touching the screen.

But then Spider-Man showed up and stopped it.

"Stupid spider, it just got to the best part" The monster said disappointed.

But then he saw the woman and Spider-Man fight, Spider-Man lost and the woman escaped.

"Hmm, she seems to be my kind of woman, i should meet her, maybe she can become a part of my, **Slaughter** family, HAHAHAHAHA" The monster laughed before taking off into the city.

.

**Another short chapter sorry, tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**More than friends.**

"Elena, what happened?" Lahela asked when Elena had finally stopped crying.

Elena decided it was time for Lahela to know the truth "It happened a few days ago, i had just gotten home after my night walk when some kind of purple goo called a symbiote showed up from nowhere and lashed onto my skin, it spread over my skin and it was so painful that i couldn't even stay conscious".

Lahela didn't say anything, she just continued to listen.

"When i woke up, i was covered in a purple suit, it was then i heard a girl being attacked so i tried to help, but the suit seemed to have increased my strength, so when i punched the criminal in the face, his head came of" Elena said, shivering at the memory.

"And now you beat Scorpion to a pulp and beat up Spider-Man" Lahela concluded.

Elena nodded and said "Not only that, this suit is alive, it has even talked to me, it said that all i did was out of my own free will and it was right, i wanted to kill Scorpion and i knocked out Spider-Man just to shut him up, i am a monster, i should just die, i should-".

Elena was cut off when Lahela slapped her hard in the face, Elena looked at her, surprised that Lahela did that.

"If you say something like that again, i will hit you even harder" Lahela said with a serious face "Elena, you are not a monster, you are a wonderful person, it doesn't matter what this symbiote thing tells you, if it thinks you are a monster, then it doesn't know shit about you".

Elena just stared at her, then tears started to run down her face again as she Hugged Lahela.

"You really are a wonderful friend Lahela" Elena said while sobbing.

Lahela smiled and said "Elena, i want to be more than just your friend".

Elena looked at her confused, but just as she did Lahela leaned in and kissed her on the lips, Elena eyes shot open, she thought the Lahela was only teasing her when she flirted with her, but she was serious and Elena just ended up giving in to the kiss.

Then Lahela pushed Elena down on the bed and laid on top of her.

And let's just say, that night, they became more than just friends.

.

**I'm still inexperienced on writing romance, tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A father and son game**

Venom and Carnage where standing on a roof looking at each other, their meeting was not a coincidence, they could sense each other's presence and decided to meet.

"Long time no see, father" Carnage spit out the words like they were poison.

"We where beginning to wonder when you where gonna show yourself, let us guess, you are looking for the new symbiote too" Venom said, equally disgusted.

"Yeah, let me guess, you want her help to kill Spider-Man?" Carnage said.

"Oh we will deal with him soon enough, but right now we are interested in this new girl, she could be useful to us" Venom said.

"She will be useful to me too, i heard what she did, she will be a perfect addition to my family" Carnage said with a evil chuckle.

"Family? You mean you are gonna try to get her after your failure with Toxin?" Venom asked with a mocking grin.

At the mention of Toxin's name Carnage grew angry and said "Don't ever mention that bastard to me again, Toxin was a fool, he doesn't deserve to be my son, just like you don't deserve to be my father".

Venom laughed and said "Well since we are on the topic of family, why do you even want this new girl? Why dont you just run back to Shriek?".

"I no longer have any interest in her and this new symbiote seems like my kind of girl and i can relate more with her" Carnage said.

"Well since we both are eager to get her on our side, why don't we make a father and son game out of this?" Venom asked.

"I'm listening" Carnage said.

"The game is simple, we spread out and look for her and the one who finds her first, gets her, that is if she even want to join a moron like you" Venom said.

Carnage laughed and said "Ok dad, i'll play your game, may the best symbiote win".

And with that both of them took off in opposite directions.

.

**Sorry that it was short and that it was no fight, all in good time, tell me what you think.**


End file.
